All My Loving
by Maddie21
Summary: After an 8year abscense Sasuke finally returns to Konoha determined to make Naruto his.The only issue is that he's supposed to be dead and if found alive he would be.Problems ensue as he tries to capture the blonde but keep his existence a secret.SasuNaru


Summary: After a 5 year war between the countries, the nations are finally at peace with each other. Unfortunately peace inside the country is not yet accomplished as Sasuke returns after 8 years with more than one surprise and a goal he's determined to achieve with the entire Leaf Village opposing him. SasuNaru.

Author's Note: OK, here's the dealio. For those of you who have read this I would like to apologize for I have a habit NOT to look at the preview of an uploaded chapter. Uh, this story was started quite a while ago, but not too long ago I found it and decided to re-do it some. However, since my computer's an ass I had to copy and paste as the original was a 'read only'. What the hell is that? Is it just me or does someone else out there get pissed when their computer denies revising something that YOU created? I know I'm pissed. Anyway, here's the revised recent edition. Sorry if you favorited it cuz I know a few did and is there anyone who knows an author with Ryu that has Monster stories? Can't find her cuz the search is out. Also, read below.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything relating to the show but I do own this story plot so don't steal it or I'm gonna lay down some hurt.

* * *

It's interesting, isn't it? When you think you know someone? Many people scoff at the question, going "Yes, yes, I've heard it before!" but most people have never felt that tightening in the pit of their stomach when words escape them in the face of, well, familiarity. Something you've known for years. Something you've thought of every day for as long as you can remember. This feeling is even worse when it's _someone._

You're so sure you know them, especially if you observe them every day. But then they do something you never expected. Like leaving you in the most bizarre of ways. You could've sworn the only way you two would part that early would be if one of you died. But no matter how long they're gone, you still "know" them. It just never occurs to you they change. It never occurs to you _you_ change. It never occurred to me…that I'd be wrong…..about everything.

* * *

"This is your home?" a small voice could barely be heard outside the village walls. A small child, one would assume due to its size, gazed up at the giant doors. The small person was fully wrapped in brown cape and stood no more than 3 feet off the ground.

"No," replied a figure next to the child. The voice was deep and husky, yet also came out sharp and cold. "This place hasn't been home to me since I was 8 years old."

The man was also fully clad but in a black cape whose hood hung low over his face, letting nothing but a few black strands of hair be revealed.

"Well it looks boring."

"You'll live."

"I still don't understand it. The war's over; we can go anywhere we want but you choose to take us to _Konoha _of all places. What on _earth_ made you come back _here_?"

"It's not a 'what'," the man approached the entrance. "It's a 'who'."

* * *

BANG BANG BANG

Tsunade glanced up from her work toward the door as Shizune strode in accompanied by one Hyuuga Neji.

"What do you two want?" she asked with a scowl. Tsunade had been a bit grouchy as of late. The reason easily targeted to the numerous injuries she was sporting. Since the war between the countries had ended she had been completely bedridden from the final battle for quite a few months. Now that it had been almost a year since the end of the war and the council had decided to make it a holiday, she had papers pile up and stress repositioned itself on her head.

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama. I was just coming to check up on you and, uh, have you happened to see Naruto-sama anywhere?" Shizune had not changed much over the years, her hair and figure remained the same for example. But the ring worn on the third finger of her left hand displayed a huge change in her life that she had encountered 3 years ago. (No, Neji is not the husband)

"I'm fine and I haven't, so go away," her voice was impassive as she glanced back down to the papers on her desk.

"Well, if it's alright with you Hokage-sama, Neji is going to search the room," she motioned to the ANBU captain beside her.

If Neji was handsome at 12, then the word to describe him at 22 is "gorgeous". His hair was pulled back and his ANBU uniform showed off his chiseled muscles and nicely tanned body. His face was also tanner than before, though his features had lightened making him seem unnaturally calm and at peace. The only evidence that he had been through a war was a small scar on the back of his neck, purposely covered by his hair.

"With your permission, Hokage-sama," Neji bowed slightly.

"Ah, go ahead. You're not wasting _my_ time."

With that said Neji activated his Byakugan and did a quick sweep of the room. Not 2 seconds later, his eyes returned to normal and he turned on his heel.

"He's not in the room," was all he said before disappearing down the hall.

"Very well then. Gomen for the interruption, Tsunade-sama," Shizune bowed and quickly followed after Neji, closing the wooden doors behind her.

After a few minutes Tsunade tossed down her pen and leaned back in her chair. "Get in here, twerp."

Without warning the windows flew open and a strong breeze engulfed the room before vanishing, leaving a man standing in the middle of the space, grinning like an idiot. Long lost was the childish features that many had teased him about yet his goofish grin remained. Uzumaki Naruto had gotten taller and his body had become buffer as a testimony to the increase of his power. His face had become ruggedly handsome but his eyes still held the same amount of blue, though a closer inspection might find a little life missing in those lively orbs. An invisible scar that had expanded and taken its toll on the mind, but through it all Naruto refused to lose himself. Through the war and…personal hardships.

"WOO-EEE!!! It's about time, they almost caught me there!" his voice had deepened to a sultry, playful tone over the years and had caught many a woman's ears on more than one occasion.

"Actually _Shizune_ almost caught you there. Neji wasn't even looking."

"EH? But I could feel him activate his Byakugen! You had me hover in the air to avoid it!"

"Naruto, Neji's an ANBU now. You'd have to be in a different village to escape his level of Byakugen. Shizune was trying to sense if you were in the room; I had you hover to avoid _her _detection. The only reason Neji didn't give you away was because I promised him a lengthy amount of time off, which is gonna cost you."

Even with the amount of respect she held for the boy she still spoke to him like an idiot.

"Hmmm…gee, uh, cost? Will _this_ be payment enough?" he tossed a bottle to Tsunade who easily caught it without even looking up.

"Ah, sake," she said, her mood instantly lifting. "How I've missed you so."

She opened the bottle and poured it into a cup she had hid in her sleeve, took a sip, and then turned her attention back to Naruto.

"So enlighten me. Why exactly are you avoiding your duties this time?" she finished her cup and poured another.

"Because! Sakura finished my speech and she's gonna make me MEMORIZE it! I hate MEMORIZING!" he let out a childish groan.

"Well, you better memorize it before the festival starts otherwise there's going to be hell to pay," she took another sip of her drink.

"But I suck at public speaking too! Can't we just skip the speech?"

"No, now go away. Do something constructive. Go train," it was clear the conversation was over so Naruto left the same way he had come without another word.

* * *

Tomorrow the village is to have a giant celebration to commemorate the one-year anniversary since the end of the war. With all the preparation going on no one seemed to notice a dark figure dressed in a black robe as he made his way along the streets. Too excited and uplifted in light of the upcoming holiday, no one scrutinized who they passed as would normally be expected. Allowing said person to pass by unnoticed. But unlike the people he passed, Uchiha Sasuke never failed to observe those who passed him. Searching the crowd for a familiar face, he eventually gave up of looking with his eyes. He had no trouble spotting each and every face, but the one he was looking for was not among them. Right before he was about to search for the person's chakra, an interesting conversation behind him caught his attention.

"Oi, Loki-san! I have Uzumaki's package!" he turned and studied the man who had just called out.

He recognized him as the man from the Ramen stand. A small boy, no doubt the one called Loki, approached and took the box from the old man.

"Where should I take it?" asked Loki.

"To his house, and don't open it. If he thinks someone tampered with his ramen I'm going to have to make new batches and I don't much feel like it, understand?" he gave the boy a stern glare.

"Ah, come on gramps! It was just a joke! That kind of stuff is _required_ on April Fool's Day!" he retorted.

The Ramen man just glared a little harder which seemed to quiet the little boy and send him on his way. The boy turned toward where Uchiha was standing and even walked on the spot as the missing Nin had already hid himself. The boy continued along his way unknowingly being followed by perhaps the most dangerous man alive.

Sasuke's head was racing with thoughts but anyone who could make out his face would think he didn't have anything on his mind. _Naruto has a house now, huh? Interesting. I wonder what else has changed?_

He was about to get his answer as the boy turned onto the walk-way of a rather large home and approached the door, which he then proceeded to bang on.

"UZUMAKI-NIICHAN!!! I HAVE YOUR PACKAGE!!!!!" the boy had by far the most annoying voice in existence.

He continued calling and banging until the door jiggled as the person on the other side unlocked the door. _Naruto?_ Sasuke was entirely focused on the door as he waited to see how his friend had changed. He unconsciously held his breath as the door creaked open and without warning his mind was instantly taken back in time.

* * *

_"Oi, Sasuke-teme!" a 12 year-old Naruto called out to his teammate._

_The dark-haired heart-throb turned from the ramen stand to throw some insult at the dobe but was greeted by a fox mask instead of the idiotic face he'd grown accustomed to. _

_"What dobe?" he replied nonetheless._

_"Where's your mask?" the blond instantly started searching Sasuke for said object._

_"Get off!" Sasuke finally shoved the dobe off once the blond pulled on his kimono to retrieve the mask from where it rest in the interior breast pocket. Luckily Naruto was too __enthralled__ with what animal Sasuke got to notice the raven-haired boy __blushing. The__ idiot boy was always too distracted to notice Sasuke's looks towards him and the way he blushed when touched __expansively__ by the blonde shinobi. And he'd be damned if the dobe ever figured any of it out._

_"A leopard?!" Naruto held up the mask. "How are you a leopard?! I thought you'd __be a__ rabbi__t__ 'cause of how many babies they make and how many girls you have after you.__"_

_"Naruto," Sasuke slightly hissed to let the boy know he should stop. Naruto, of course, didn't._

_"If not that then I would assume a ferret! You bite a lot and you're nice to look at but not really good for anything else. Unless a lady wears you around her neck, but that would fall into the 'nice to look at' category."_

_"Dobe…"Sasuke growled this time, snatching the mask and placing it back in his kimono._

_"But more than anything I was sure you'd be a doe!"_

_Sasuke could only pause for a moment before facing the blonde. "A doe is a female."_

_"Oh I know that!" Naruto replied with a grin. "It's just that if the men didn't have the antlers then I wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Kind of like you 'cause you are kinda girly lookin! Except y__ou have a different lack__."_

_"__U__suratonkachi__!" Sasuke grabbed the gennin's mask, pulled it back and let it snap…right back onto Naruto's face._

_"OW! Damnit teme!" without a second thought the jinchuuruki pounced onto his unsuspecting teammate and a fight ensued._

_Eventually the __br__awl ended with Sasuke pinning Naruto to the __ground. The__ position they were in could be easily misinterpreted, what with their Kimonos askew and their bodies so close. Sasuke would never admit it but he very much enjoyed his current position. Lately in their spars, Sasuke had purposely ended the battles by pinning the boy. Something about that kind of dominance gave him a strange satisfaction and wave of pleasure._

_"I have the leopard mask because it represents power, swiftness and patience. All the things I possess that allow me to beat you __every time__."_

_"You don't beat me __every time, doe__!!!"_

_Sasuke decided to ignore his comment._

_"But it's no surprise to ME that you're a fox. Smaller than most fighters and always on the run from hunters," he smirked at this and loosened his grip, foolishly assuming his victory had been accepted._

_"Nuh-uh!" Naruto retorted. "That's not what it represents!"_

_"Oh? And what DOES i-," Sasuke never finished his sentence as Naruto pushed him off and tackled him again. __T__he two tumbled down a hill until the__y__ reached flat ground, __Naruto__ claiming the win this __time. However__, somehow during the __tussle__ Naruto's mask had fallen off his head and landed on Sasuke's face. __The blonde__ could only chuckle at the __switch_

_"Heh! Now I guess you're the fox, ne Sasuke?" but no response came. He waited a moment but the boy below him didn't stir at all._

_"Sasuke?" he released one of Sasuke's arms and moved to take off the mask. Before he could though, the same hand he just released snatched his and __jerked__ it away, causing Naruto to lean even further till he was no more than an inch away from the mask. Startled, he didn't know what to do so he remained frozen. Even as Sasuke released his arm Naruto didn't move. But as the silence continued he took note that his body was tightly pressed against his teammate's, especially in a certain nether region. But his eyes never left the mask._

_He re__mained focused on the carved sockets__ of the plastic face until a paler hand slowly slid it off. Sasuke was not glaring, he didn't even seem mad. But his face was tinted red and his eyes were half-lowered and somewhat glazed over. Naruto couldn't help but to stare into those eyes that gazed right back as the owner's face drew closer and his lips met the blonde's. _

_All at once __Naruto's__ body jolted and tingled and he pulled back at the unusual sensation. But that same pleasurable feeling quickly pulled him back as he clashed their lips together, wanting __it__ to course through him again. Sasuke, though surprised, was thrilled. He had waited for this for a long time and his dobe responding like this…well, that was a huge plus. Wrapping his arms around Naruto, he quickly rolled __them over and claimed the top once __more. While__ Sasuke's mouth worked at trailing kisses down the fox boy's neck, his hands were preoccupied with Naruto's __kimono__, tugging at it to gain clear access to his muscled chest._

_Naruto could hardly contain his gasps as Sasuke began to thor__ou__ghly explore his body. _

_"Holy shit…Sasuke," he moaned as the Uchiha found his way to his hardened nipples_

_Sasuke began to suck and lick each one, taking from his actions a superb feeling of satisfaction of the noises he was forcing his dobe to emit. Before continuing his path downwards he went back to the sens__i__tive nipples and bit each one gently but with en__ough __force to push Naruto further. The blonde, being new to all these sensations, had __long __lost all resis__tance and arched against the other__. Instantly their groins rubbed against each other, causing both to gasp and moan. _

_Sasuke was first to recover as he kissed Naruto fiercely once more and began to rock against him. Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette and followed suit. The friction was almost unbearable as their two hardening members grinded against each other through the thin material. They began rocking faster and harder and both began to moan louder. They were near the point, their bodies __sweating as they continued, minds lost to the wave of pleasure overwhelming their bodies_

_"SASUKE!!! NARUTO!!" they instantly stopped and Sasuke parted from Naruto, both gasping. Sakura was looking for them; and by the sound of her voice, she was close._

_"SASUKE?" Ino echoed her friend as the duo drew nearer to the two._

_Rapidly adjusting their __garments,__ Naruto and Sasuke tried to be as quiet as possible. They couldn't be seen, not like this. Sasuke finished first as Naruto was still fixing his sash after the other nearly tugged it off. The raven-haired boy glanced back at his teammate._

_"Naruto," the blonde instantly stopped at stared at his rival. "Don't speak of this," Sasuke panted as he spoke. "Ever."_

_He took off. Naruto just stared at the spot his teammate once stood not sure how to react. He only looked away when something caught his eye. His fox mask and Sasuke's leopard mask, lying on the ground, discarded and together. Meanwhile Sasuke was making a mad dash back to the Uchiha manor. True, he wanted the blonde. But he wasn't supposed to do that. This wasn't supposed to happen! Not now, not with his plans just now taking off the ground._

_"Shit."_

* * *

The door finally opened and the person inside stepped out. Sasuke looked anxiously on as he waited for whoever it was to move further out, into his sight. They did. He was greeted…by a woman.

"Oh, konichiwa Uzumaki-san. I have Naruto's ramen!" the boy held it up to the one and only Hyuuga Hinata.

Or, as was evidently clear by the greeting and ring adorning a rather important finger on her left hand, _Uzumaki_ Hinata. It took a lot of will power to keep himself from unsheathing his sword and beheading the wench, but he succeeded, assuring himself that the situation was fixable.

"Ah, thank you Loki. I'll give it to Naruto as soon as he gets home," the years had been good to the woman. Her hair was much longer, as it was with most of the girls in the village. But even from a distance her beauty was perfectly pristine. Her face was still pale but her high cheekbones gave her an elegant appeal.

She kindly accepted the box as the little boy ran off and disappeared around the corner. She was about to head back in when she suddenly sensed a cold presence. She froze as a chill ran up her spine. Something wasn't right. She turned to the trees where it felt strongest but nothing was there. In fact, the minute she looked, the presence disappeared. She glanced all around her, but to no avail. She saw nothing.

She turned again to head back in when she spotted something in her peripherals. She tilted her head ever so slightly and could've sworn she met eyes with someone. Red eyes. But before she could focus her mind instantly wondered to the past, she saw visions of the war and her fallen comrades. Blood and tears and screams filled her mind and her heart clenched and tightened in her chest. She was there, reliving it. A knife flew at her and embedded itself in her arm.

She winced and went to pull it out but her hand wouldn't reach. She was paralyzed. All around her she saw weapons flying towards her, or so it seemed. She clenched her eyes shut and heard a scream that wasn't her own, yet oh so familiar. Her eyes immediately snapped open and she saw Hanabi, her sister, lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood, weapons protruding from her body. She tried to scream but no words came. She moved to stand but was yanked up by chains she didn't know were on her. And there it came, out of nowhere; a dark figure with snake-like eyes. Her mouth formed words but no sound emitted from her throat. Everything went silent, no screams, no whispers, not one earthly noise. The figure pulled a sword from its sheath and raised it above his head to strike. It came down, slowly at first, but speeding up, bringing with it all the noise that disappeared. Her ears were filled with every agonizing sound the human body could make. Flesh tearing, blood dripping, people screaming!

And then, all at once, it was over. Hinata opened her eyes and stared straight into the cracks in the stone walk. When had she fallen down? She was panting and sweating, and she could feel tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Slowly rising to her feet she attempted to rationalize what had just happened. She saw…she gasped. The eyes. Panic formed in her body once again and she looked over to where she had seen those merciless orbs. But nothing was there. She activated her Byakugen and searched as far as her vision could reach, but the presence and the man were no where she could find.

"My imagination?" she spoke to herself as the veins around her eyes faded.

No, it couldn't have been. Never before had she been exposed to such a nightmare, such a horrifying vision. It certainly had not been started from anything in her mind or heart. And those eyes, she had seen them before.

Eyes widened and all breathing ceased as realization hit her hard. It was no imagination.

"No," she clenched her clothing tightly above her heart. "No. You…you're supposed to be dead."

* * *

Naruto decided to take Tsunade's advice and headed for the training ground. This was taking longer than expected; however, as the blonde took it upon himself to observe each and every booth he passed.

'Ooh!' Naruto thought. 'So they have all the food booths over here! Mentally noted.'

He continued on his war path, determined to find the best spots for the holiday tomorrow. As he continued on he found himself smack in the middle of some finished but unmarked booths. Very few people were walking through but no one else seemed to notice.

'That's strange,' the blonde thought to himself. 'There should be lots of people around here. These are done, they should all be marked!'

Folding his arms he assumed his trademark 'Naruto-is-thinking' stance.

"That's a pretty stupid look," the blonde turned to look behind him only to find a small child, completely covered with some kind of brown cape or robe, leaving only the mouth and chin of the kid to be seen, sitting casually atop one of the booths.

"Who are you callin' stupid, twerp?!" he eagerly retorted, easily lowering himself to the playing ground of an 8 year-old.

"Well, if you recall, I said that look was stupid," the smug reply made Naruto wanna punch the kid. But since he couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy, he restrained himself. For now.

"But," the child continued, "If that _is_ your 'thinking' stance then I guess one could also call _you _stupid."

"I'M NOT STUPID!!!" Naruto nearly popped a vein. This arrogance emitting from the child struck a familiar chord in Naruto. Even though he couldn't quite place the feeling, he knew he didn't like this kid.

"Sure you're not. You're just flailing around like an infant because you're 'special'."

"NANI? I am not flailing! Who are you anyway?! Shouldn't a little smart alec like you be with your mom or something?" It had been a while since Naruto had argued with a kid. Even if the reason was because he had become an adult, as he replied to the child he sadly noted that his arguing skills on this level were not up to snuff.

"Oh! That's right!" the child jumped off his perch. "I have a standing appointment, so if you don't mind we'll continue this later today."

"A standing what?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding right?"

"Look, it's a ramen booth," the child pointed to something behind the blonde.

"Eh? Where?!" Naruto shot around but nothing was new. Nothing had changed. "Hey, there's no ramen…," the child was gone. "…booth."

* * *

Tsunade had already finished her bottle of sake and had decided it was about time she finished the worthless nonsense before her. She was interrupted by a sudden knock at her door. She groaned.

'Honestly, how hard is it to obey orders?! I say let no one disturb me, I mean it!!!

"What?" she snapped at the door. No reply came.

She glanced up to see if anyone was entering. Nothing.

"WHAT?" this time she barked the word. Still nothing.

She was so close to killing whoever was on the other side. But after a while, it seemed like they had gone so she chose to return to her work and kill them later.

Knock knock knock

"**WHAT?!?!**" now it was time to scream.

Knock knock knock

"WHO IS THERE?!"

Knock knock knock

"WHO IS IT?!?!?!?"

Knock knock knock

"LOOK, I'M GETTING REAL PISSED SO EITHER COME IN OR GO THE FUCK AWAY!!!"

The door squeaked open and Tsunade began contemplated how to mutilate the fucker. She was in NO mood for stupid antics. What she didn't expect was for a child to walk in. It was covered in a brown robe hiding everything but the bottom half of its face.

"Lady I don't yell," was all it said and it seemed to Tsunade the kid was giving her some kind of debasing look. Sure she couldn't tell but she was indeed quite pissed.

"The hell?" Tsunade gaped. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Me? Who are you?" the child tilted its head.

Tsunade could only stare. Her mouth moved up and down as she tried to form words but nothing came. The impudence of this child had shocked her to silence.

"Hey, old lady! I asked you a question!" Tsunade found her voice.

"I'M THE HOKAGE YOU PRETENIOUS LITTLE SNOT!"

"Ooooh!" the child nodded. "It's good to know I'm in the right place."

"Wha-," Tsunade finally had enough. She had already risen from her chair but now she stalked around her desk and grabbed the child firmly by the collar, picking him or her off of the ground. "Listen you! I don't know what you're malfunction is but you picked the wrong fucking day to piss me off! I don't care if you are a kid, if you say one more thing I will kick your sorry little ass!"

"Wow, you _do _have a crazy temper! And here I thought Orochimaru was exaggerating!"

Tsunade stopped. She hadn't heard that name in years. Halfway into the war Orochimaru was assassinated and all associates captured or killed. No one, absolutely NO ONE who associated with him in the last 8 years could've survived. Even Kabuto and Uchiha Sasuke met their end when Orochimaru's last stronghold was destroyed in an internal bombing! This child was either fibbing to further tick her off (if that was even still possible) or telling the truth, which is next to impossible.

She wasn't sure how to proceed so she simply said the only thing she could muster. "What?"

"Orochimaru. We were talking about you one day and he said that you had a temper that no child could ever match. I think he described it in negative years. He even said that when you get to your boiling point your ninjutsu that keeps your boobs from sagging wears off and people can see how old you really are!"

"All right, that's enough!" She threw the child into a nearby chair. "Now pay attention 'cause I'm only going to say this once: Who the FUCK are you?"

"Oh, is that all?" the child, surprisingly enough, began to remove the brown cape, pulling the entire thing over their head, revealing pure black hair hanging down their back. Finally, the kid lifted its face, revealing long, untamed bangs. The child stared backed at Tsunade, allowing the 4th to take in the sight.

The little kid had pale skin and was rather skinny, like he or she wasn't properly fed. Tsunade couldn't really tell at this point what gender… _it _was. But the eyes are what really drew her in. They were red. Blood red. And they each had three small black swivels surrounding the pupil. It was obvious at that point.

"**I'm an Uchiha**."

* * *

Ok, that's the real end. Sorry about the last chapter. I swear I will double check that I'm uploading the correct thing from now on. Thanks for reading, please review! 


End file.
